ro2_englishfandomcom-20200216-history
Frequently Asked Questions
__TOC__ General F.A.Q Q: Is Ragnarok 2: The Legend of the Second a sequel of Ragnarok Online? A: Yes, Ragnarok 2: The Legend of the Second is the sequel to the popular MMORPG, Ragnarok Online. Q: What are the server names? A: * Einherjar, with 12 channels total * Jormungand, with 20 channels total * Freyja, with 12 channels total Q: How can I sign up? A: You can visit playpark registration site to sign up. Changes from RO1 Q: Do we start out as novices? A: No, you get to choose your job at the character creation screen. Q: Can we still Heal Undead mobs to death? Do mobs still have elemental weaknesses? A: No, mobs no longer have elemental strengths and weaknesses to them, so you won't be able to kill things with heal anymore, and spells like Fire won't affect plant mobs differently from rock mobs. Q: Can only knights ride mounts? A: No, mounts are now available to any class beginning at level 15 Peco Peco Mount for 10z available from the Mount Manager in Prontera. In-Game F.A.Q Q: What are the available classes? A: You can check out our Classes page for more info. Q: What is the best class? A: Each class is different in its own way. Some are more useful in PVM while others are used more for PVP. Some are useful in almost all situations; these are generally the most popular classes.. Q: What level can we change to 2nd class? A: Level 25 at Prontera City. Q: What are the Available Professions/Jobs and what do they do? A: You can check out our Jobs page for more info. * Alchemist - They make HP, SP, and other Strengthening potions. * Artisan - They make Leather armors, Clothes, and Runes. * Blacksmith - They make Weapons, Heavy armors and Runes Hole Punch for Drilling. * Chef - They make Regeneration, and Buff foods. Q: What are Guardians? A: Guardians provide movespeed boost and some unique buffs for each Professions. You can check out our Guardians page for more info. *Blacksmith - Vulcan Increases summoner's physical defense Hammerfall - decreases opponent's physical defense *Alchemist - Hohenheim Increases summoner's magical defense Acid Terror - deals physical and magical damage to a single enemy *Artisan - Veriel Increases the summoner's evasion Shining Gimlet - deals ranged physical damage to a single enemy *Chef - Demeter Increases the summoner's natural HP regeneration Lusty Smell - inflicts Poison on enemy Q: How can I get a Guardian? A: After your Profession level reached level 10, you will be able to get a special quest by talking to the Expert NPC of related profession. Example: If you're a Blacksmith then you need to talk to the Blacksmith Expert. Q: How can I use my Guardian? A: Press "V" or click the Profession Emblem found at the top of your HP gauge. Q: What are Khara Quests? A: They are pretty much like a Side quest for you to do. It will ask you to kill monsters, obtain items, or perform certain tasks to finish it. By finishing a Khara Quest, you might be able to get extra experience points, zeny, or even Profession experience points as a reward. You can check out our Khara System page for more info. Q: My Character won't sit, what should I do? A: The default configuration to sit is "X". Q: What level can I use a Mount? A: Level 15. Q: Do skills reset after changing Class? A: No. Except for Beastmaster and Monk, because there are skills that you won't be able to use when you advance to 2nd class. For example Acolytes can use "Heal", while Monks can't use "Heal". Q: What is the level cap of RO2? A: As for now, level 50 for both Class's and Job's level. Q: What are the things we could do once we reach Level 50? A: It depends on you. You can farm for items. You can do raids. You can do Khara Quests that you haven't finished yet. Credits Flash - for pinning this thread and sharing some stuff about Chef and Artisans. Cross - for Guardian informations. Himiko - for the information about Acolyte and Archer's skills resetting after changing to Monk and Beastmaster.